Stain (My Hero Academia)
Chizome Akaguro (赤黒血染 Akaguro Chizome?), better known as Hero Killer: Stain (ヒーローし ステイン Hīrō Goroshi Sutein?) is a villain from Boku no Hero Academia. He is a criminal that is infamously known for killing many pro heroes that go against his ideology. Personality Chizome is a cold hearted, ruthless man. When he was in high school, he noticed how some students were applying to become heroes for income and fame. Disgusted by this, he made an ideology of creating a new world filled with true heroes. At first, he tried to spread word through communication, but when no one listened to him, his only other method was bloodshed, killing all heroes he deems as "fakes". Despite his unforgiving nature, Chizome has come to respect others. Most notably is All Might, who Chizome believes to be not only a true hero, but the only real hero to exist in the world. His admiration for All Might runs deep in him that he will only allow All Might to be the one to kill him. Chizome has shown to respect others who are strong and bravely willing to fight to save someone's life like Izuku Midoriya. His respect for Midoriya allowed him to spare his life. However, he can be utterly disgusted by heroes who are out to stop him for their own selfish purposes and has no compunction towards killing them, like Tenya Iida, who's only desire was revenge against him for nearly murdering his brother. While Chizome despise heroes who are out for fame and money, he also dislikes villains who are out for unnecessary violence and bloodshed, such as Tomura Shigaraki. History Chizome was first mentioned in an incident where he nearly killed Ingenium. He later appeared on a building in middle of town. He began stating how people are misguided and that he will be the one to show them reality. He was approached by Black Mist who asked that they could meet elsewhere. They made it to a hideout where he met Tomura who was interested in making him join his group the League of Villains. Chizome did not like Tomura's goals of destroying All Might and other people who stands in his way. Their meeting ended up becoming physical when Chizome had pinned down Tomura. As the meeting with the League of Villains ended, he asked to be returned to Hosu so that he could resume his work. Chizome cornered a hero in the alley that he deemed a fake. He was about to kill him until Tenya decides to confront him. Chizome did not want to fight the teen but the latter was insistent on getting vengeance on for his older brother, Igenium, that he nearly killed. After getting into a skirmish, Chizome decides that he would kill Tenya since he did not uphold the true values of a hero and was blinded by vengeance and vigilantism. Izuku appeared soon enough to prevent Chizome from killing Tenya. The fight continued when Chizome overwhelmed Izuku. He decides that he would spare Izuku's life since he is a true hero who is willing to save his friend. Chizome turned his attention back to attempting to kill Tenya and other individual. Shouto also appeared as a back up to stop Chizome from killing the men. The fight dragged on for nearly ten minutes until Chizome was knocked out by a combined attack from Izuku and Tenya. After the fight, Chizome was immobilized and taken by the men and was about to be handed over to the police. When one of the Noumus tried to kidnap Izuku, he got up and immediately attack the Noumu. He saved Izuku and then decided to take him as a hostage. Chizome then let out an intense amount of blood lust which left everyone there in fear. Before collapsing from his injuries, he said that he would not want to be killed off by any of the fake heroes and that he deserves to be killed off by All Might. After collapsing, Chizome was taken into custody by the police. His detainment became one of the major news outbreak throughout Japan and other places. After his arrest and imprisonment, Chizome's ideology would become an inspiration to many villains and an excuse to commit horrible crimes against the public. Powers and Abilities Bloodcurdle: Stain's Quirk allows him to paralyze and immoblize his opponent by ingesting samples of their blood. Depending on the person's blood type, the amount of time for a victim to be paralyzed varies, with Type B being the longest duration. Nonetheless, the maximum duration for someone to be paralzyed is said to be 8 minutes. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Stain has shown to be quite agile and evasive as he was capable of avoiding Iida's attacks with ease. He has also shown to have great reaction time, as he was able to evade Todoroki's ice and flame attacks. Enhanced Strength: Stain has shown a degree of super strength when slicing through Todoroki's ice walls with one strike. Immense Endurance: Stain seems to have a high pain tolerance, as shown when taking a full punch of Midoriya's 5% Detroit Smash and a full kick from Iida's Recipro Extend. He was also able to tank Todoroki's fire, with only scratches left on him. He was also shown to be standing still, even after having his lungs being pierced by his lungs and losing consciousness. Highly Perspective Combatant: Stain is a very cunning combatant. He has shown to have creativity and mastery over his fighting style, capable of fighting his opponents from close and long ranges through a mixture of misdirection, aggression and prediction. He also uses the environments around him to give him advantages. Overall, Stain is a dangerous, terrifying villain. He nearly killed Ingenium in a battle, a powerful pro hero, with little to no difficulty. He has killed 17 pro heroes, while crippling 23 to the point of being unable to make full recovery. Shoto Todoroki, one of Class 1-A's most powerful students, even acknowledged the fact that Stain is a strong combatant, while Izuku Midoriya commented that Stain was most likely holding back, as he could have killed either of them at any time. Even after the combined efforts of Todoroki, Midoriya and Iida, Stain was only knocked out for a brief moment, before immediately going back on his feet to rush and kill a Noumu. Stain also stroke fear in two powerful pro heroes, Endeavor and Gran Torino, with Endeavor even backing away from him. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Fighter Category:Imprisoned Category:Delusional Category:Game Changer Category:Honorable Category:Mutilators Category:Supervillains Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Extremists Category:Inmates